


Tell Me

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Sorry about that., Vagueish, enjoy, hehe, request, took a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: It takes him a year to start trusting them.To be fair, it takes them a year to tell him that they're all supernatural creatures, so he feels a little justified about his hesitation.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShotsFired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsFired/gifts).



> This was a request made by ShotsFired, and it's taken us a while to make it... we ended up completely ignoring the original thing that we had started to write and wrote this in an hour.   
> It may not be exactly what you wanted, but we do hope that you enjoy it!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

It takes him a year to start trusting them.

To be fair, it takes them a year to tell him that they’re all supernatural creatures, so he feels a little justified about his hesitation.

(He’s known since his third day in Beacon Hills.

There’s only so many times that the study session excuse works, especially when he knows Scott’s grades not improving, even a little bit, from Melissa's moaning and groaning.

Although, he supposes, the Darach attacking the school didn’t help, either.)

~*~

The first one he tells is Malia, probably because he felt that she would be the most understanding, about everything he had to do.

He knows he was right when he tells her, and she shrugs it off, continuing to plan her trip to Italy.

(He doesn’t speak, but he can tell that she can sense his relief when she bumps her shoulder against his.)

~*~

He tells Lydia next, after a late night of panic attacks and remembering. She finds him in his room, and apparently whatever WCKD did to erase his memory wasn’t equipped to handle the supernatural, because when he got back from the other dimension, he remembered everything.

She listens to everything, from his first day in the Maze, to waking up on that beach, and when he is finished, quietly explains the logic behind everything he had done.

Once she finishes explaining, he’s calm.

(And if he feels a little bit better about everything, he doesn’t say.)

~*~

Derek decided to stick around, after the whole Anuk-Ite drama, and he learns about what happened pretty quickly, after that.

He tells the werewolf after Derek finds him in the woods, standing in the pouring rain, staring at the spot where the lever for the train tracks was.

(“Stiles, what the hell are you doing out here? It’s almost midnight, go home.” Derek demands, putting his jacket on the teen’s shoulders. Stiles doesn’t move, staring at the spot, and Derek sighs.

The werewolf doesn’t know how he does it, but he manages to get Stiles to the construction site where the old Hale House used to be.

He borrows a car without permission from one of the workers, and drives back to the loft.

Stiles tells him that night, rambling about cranks, and a maze, and _Newt, don’t make me do this, please!_

Derek stays silent through it all.)

~*~

Liam and Mason find out together, as they both have always been too curious for their own good, especially together.

When he was missing, Mason worked with Danny to find him, Liam making sure the two stayed fed and healthy. Apparently, they hacked into WCKD, finding everything.

(Liam sobs in his arms as Mason smiles, a small, broken smile, and Danny claps his shoulder.)

~*~

He never tells Scott.

(His first impression of Scott McCall is that he wouldn’t last an hour in the Maze, never mind anywhere else in WCKD’s world.

There’s a moment, just once, where he is glad that he was the one that was taken, and he feels sick.)

~*~

Peter knew almost instantly, it feels like.

In reality, he found out during the bank fiasco.

(It takes the werewolf three minutes of silence to start to get bored.

Peter nags and nags, surgically pulling the story out of him, bit by bit.

After he hears it all, the werewolf falls silent for a few minutes, before asking about the walls of the bank.)

~*~

Melissa McCall is the nurse who checks him over, making sure he isn’t about to die.

(She walks into the room, where he is strapped to the bed and there’s at least fifteen guards standing around.

There used to be just one, but he took the poor guy out in less than a minute, and it took eight of them to subdue him.

With sedatives.)

She orders the straps off, fierce gaze on the guards.

They protest, explaining what happened, and she doesn’t care.

“He won’t hurt me.” She insists, glaring almost all of them out of the room.

Five minutes later, twelve of them leave to subdue Minho.

~*~

Alan Deaton.

He knew all along.

Who do you think gave him to WCKD?

~*~

Sheriff Stilinski learns the third night of living in his childhood home.

It’s a lot harder, hiding the nightmares from him.

(The screaming kind of gives it away.)

He doesn’t push, but his comforting silence gives Thomas the need to explain himself, so he does.

They spend the rest of the night hugging on the couch.

~*~

Chris Argent is the one who actually finds him.

When the man recognizes him and tries to shake his hand in greeting, Thomas flips him over his shoulder.

Chris grins, before explaining everything.

~*~

Minho visits, the most often.

Noah is happy to have a guest in the house, Malia loves video chatting with him, and Thomas is pretty sure that Lydia has a small crush on the Asian.

Derek begrudgingly likes him, and Melissa has practically adopted him.

Liam and Mason started a prank war against him.

(They never stood a chance.)

Chris trains the both of them in weapons and the supernatural, with Noah’s supervision, and Peter’s respect was earned when Minho kicked his ass on sight.

Scott was a little bit confused, but after explaining that they were summer camp buddies, he easily accepted Minho.

Thomas learns that Scott knew they were lying the whole time, but had let it slide, after learning about the existence of supernatural creatures.

(“So you knew the whole time?” Thomas asks, a confused frown on his face.

Scott shrugs.

“No, of course not. But I trust you.”)

~*~

Thomas watches as his friends gather, everyone talking and having fun.

For the first time since Newt, he smiles.

edn


End file.
